It's Your Choice
by TheOtakuKnight
Summary: Okay, I was reading a tragedy fanfic for this pairing and I burst out crying, so I leaked my sadness onto the internet by writing this fanfic. But since I'm not used to writing such sad stories, please forgive me if it ain't that good. I think It turned out well though. No smex this time. . That's why it's teen rated.. Hope you like it! Yaoi forever! Read and enjoy!
1. Play Format

I own nothing! Wish I did though...

* * *

Do you ever love someone and realize that they don't love you back? Maybe you're in the position in which you love that person, but you shouldn't? And once you realize it, that once fluffy, happy feeling you get when you see them, would turn into fear. And you'd try to run from that feeling, but you can never escape it.

In Kaoru's situation, that love is for his twin. The one person he was so close, yet so far away from.

There was once a happier time, where Kaoru could tell his brother anything. The world was theirs' and theirs' alone.

Kaoru was at his happiest then. He was on Cloud 9. At peace.

But then she came into their world, the once invincible barrier protecting them shattered. Kaoru was lost, he didn't know what to do. That world was all he had ever known. So when Hikaru began to distance himself, Kaoru was slowly falling apart.

_*LoveHateLoveHateLoveHat_e **In The Twins' Room **_LoveHateLoveHateLoveHateLove*_

Hikaru: Hey, Kaoru. Me and Haruhi are going to the movies, wanna come with us?

Remember that fear I was talking about earlier? It was times like this that that fear kicked in. Kaoru would panic. He knew if he got too close to Hikaru, something might happen. And the gap between them would widen.

Kaoru: Uhm, N-no thanks. You go and have fun..

Hikaru: ...Okay. If you're sure then I'll be going. See ya later!

And he left. Kaoru was alone. Again. And that's what scared him the most. Being alone.

The walls around him seemed to get smaller, and his breaths became shorter. His legs became weak and the world started spinning.

He fell to the ground and held on tightly to his head. He began to cry. He was losing his mind. This pain, he couldn't take it anymore!

Then something in his mind finally snapped. His plan, would now be put into action.

! #$%^&*! #$%^&***When Hikaru Returned from the Movies**! #%$%^*! #$%^&*! #$%^

Hikaru: Hey Kao, I'm home!

No reply.

He walked into their shared room only to find that no one was there.

Hikaru: Where could he be?

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&***At Haruhi's House**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

Haruhi set her keys down on the side table by the front door.

Haruhi: Dad! I'm home!

No reply.

Haruhi: Oh right. He said he'd be coming home late tonight.

_Shatter_

Haruhi: What was that?

She walked into the living room to see Kaoru standing there, a broken vase beside him.

Haruhi: Kaoru? What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?

Kaoru: The spare key that you gave Hikaru.

Something was off about Kaoru. He was breathing hard and he had sweat running down his forehead.

Haruhi: Is something wrong, Kaoru? You look a little...different..

His bangs covered his eyes.

Kaoru: Tell me something, Haruhi.

Haruhi: ...O-okay.

Kaoru: Just what is so special about you?

Haruhi: W-what do you mean?

Kaoru: What is so special about you? Why does Hikaru like you so much? TELL ME!

Haruhi: K-Kaoru...?

Kaoru: I love Hikaru! But he doesn't love me back! It's you! You're the one he loves! But why!

Haruhi: Kaoru. Have you told him about this?

Kaoru: No. I can't. H-he'll reject me! I know he will!

Haruhi: You don't know that for sure!

Kaoru: Yes I do! As long as you're here...He'll never love me the way that I love him!

That's why...that's why...That's why you have to go!

Haruhi: W-what do you mean? H-how-

Kaoru pulled out a knife.

Haruhi: Kaoru...Kaoru don't do this!

Kaoru: I have to. Or this feeling will never leave!

Haruhi: Kaoru! Let's talk about this! Please!

Kaoru stepped forward.

Kaoru: It's too late for that!

He lunged at her. He pushed her to the ground.

Kaoru: I love him, Haruhi!

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&* **In The Limo **! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

Hikaru: Kaoru...What are you doing...

** Flashback **

_Hikaru: Where could he be?_

_A piece of paper on their nightstand caught his eye._

_He picked up the paper. It read:_

_Hikaru, it hurts. This pain, I'm all alone. Why are you leaving me behind? What is so special about her? Why is she taking my place? Tell me. TELL ME! I need to know. Maybe, if I know, this ringing in my head will go away. Please...tell me._

#########################**End of Flashback **#################################

Hikaru: Kaoru...What the hell is going through your mind?

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*** Haruhi's House **! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

Haruhi: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaou pulled the knife out of her arm. Then stabbed it right back in.

Kaoru was crying.

Kaoru: I-I just want Hikaru to love me! I want this ringing in my head to stop!

Hikaru burst through the door, then froze.

Hikaru: K-Kaoru.? Kaoru! What the hell are you doing!

Hikaru pushed his twin off of Haruhi. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

Kaoru: Hikaru. Help me, please.

Hikaru: Why would I ever help you! You almost killed her! You've lost your mind! I hate you!

The last three words echoed in Kaoru's ears. His eyes widened and he fell to the ground.

Hikaru stopped. He realized what he had just said. He knew that if Kaoru were to say those words to him, he would lose it.

Hikaru: K-Kaoru...I-I'm-

Kaoru whispered: You hate me...? I see...

He raised the knife up.

Hikaru: KAORU WAIT! I'M SORRY! IGNORE WHAT I SAID!

Haruhi: Kaoru, don't do this!

But it was too late. He had already thrust the knife into his chest. He pulled it back out and continued to repeat those actions.

Hikaru ran up to him and knocked the knife out of his hands. He hugged him.

Blood dripped from Kaoru's chest and the corners of his mouth.

Kaoru: I love you...Hikaru..

Hikaru lifted his brother into his arms.

Haruhi: There's a hospital around the corner. We need to go, now!

%%%%%%%%%** %%%%%%%At the Hospital**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Doctor: The girl's arm will heal up just fine.

Hikaru: That's good. But...

Doctor: But..?

Hikaru: HOW IS HE! HOW IS MY BROTHER!

Doctor: He pulled through somehow. I think he's awake. Would you like to go see him?

Hikaru: YES! Please!

The doctor guided him to the room Kaoru was staying in.

Hikaru ran to his brother's side.

Kaoru smiled weakly at him.

Kaoru: H-Hi...Hikaru...

His eyes looked as weak as his smile. But he could tell that his brother was trying to pull through this. Hikaru started to cry.

Kaoru: ...Hikaru?

Hikaru cupped up brother's face gently, and pulled him into a soft, yet passionate, kiss.

Finally, the ringing in Kaoru's head stopped.

Have you ever loved someone and realized that they don't love you back?

Or maybe you're in the position in which you love that person, but you shouldn't? And once you realize it, that once fluffy, happy feeling you get when you see them, would turn into fear. And you'd try to run from that feeling, but you can never escape it.

Well sometimes it's best to tell the one you love, that you love them.

It's your choice.

* * *

This is the saddest thing I have ever written in my entire life! At least it had a happy ending. ...What! I can't just kill Kaoru like that! I couldn't live with myself if I did that.. T^T


	2. Non-Play Format

A little while back, someone asked if I could rewrite this in a non-play format. So now, after my writing style has changed a bit, I have rewritten it. :3

* * *

Do you ever love someone and realize that they don't love you back? Maybe you're in the position in which you love that person, but you shouldn't? And once you realize it, that once fluffy, happy feeling you get when you see them, would turn into fear. And you'd try to run from that feeling, but you can never escape it.

In Kaoru's situation, that love is for his twin. The one person he was so close, yet so far away from.

There was once a happier time, where Kaoru could tell his brother anything. The world was theirs' and theirs' alone.

Kaoru was at his happiest then. He was on Cloud 9. At peace.

But then she came into their world, the once invincible barrier protecting them shattered. Kaoru was lost, he didn't know what to do. That world was all he had ever known. So when Hikaru began to distance himself, Kaoru was slowly falling apart.

* * *

*LoveHateLoveHateLoveHate **In The Twins' Room **LoveHateLoveHateLoveHateLove*

* * *

"Hey, Kaoru. Me and Haruhi are going to the movies, wanna come with us?"

Remember that fear I was talking about earlier? It was times like this that that fear kicked in. Kaoru would panic. He knew if he got too close to Hikaru, something might happen. And the gap between them would widen.

"Uhm, N-No thanks. You go and have fun..."

" ...Okay. If you're sure then I'll be going. See ya later!"

And he left. Kaoru was alone. Again. And that's what scared him the most. Being alone.

The walls around him seemed to get smaller, and his breaths became shorter. His legs became weak and the world started spinning.

He fell to the ground and held on tightly to his head. He began to cry. He was losing his mind. This pain, he couldn't take it anymore!

Then something in his mind finally snapped. His plan, would now be put into action.

* * *

! #$%^&*! #$%^&***When Hikaru Returned from the Movies**! #%$%^*! #$%^&*! #$%^

* * *

"Hey Kao, I'm home!"

No reply.

He walked into their shared room only to find that no one was there.

"Where could he be?"

* * *

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&**At Haruhi's House**! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

* * *

Haruhi set her keys down on the side table by the front door.

"Dad! I'm home!"

No reply.

"Oh right. He said he'd be coming home late tonight."

_Shatter_

"What was that?"

She walked into the living room to see Kaoru standing there, a broken vase beside him.

"Kaoru? What are you doing here? How did you get in my house?"

"The spare key that you gave Hikaru."

Something was off about Kaoru. He was breathing hard and he had sweat running down his forehead.

"Is something wrong, Kaoru? You look a little...different..."

His bangs covered his eyes.

"Tell me something, Haruhi."

" ...O-okay."

"Just what is so special about you?

"

"W-what do you mean?"

"What is so special about you? Why does Hikaru like you so much? TELL ME!"

"K-Kaoru...?"

"I love Hikaru! But he doesn't love me back! It's you! You're the one he loves! But why!"

"Kaoru. Have you told him about this?"

"No. I can't. H-he'll reject me! I know he will!"

"You don't know that for sure!"

"Yes I do! As long as you're here...He'll never love me the way that I love him!

That's why...that's why...That's why you have to go!"

"W-what do you mean? H-how-"

Kaoru pulled a knife out from his bag.

"Kaoru...Kaoru don't do this!"

"I have to. Or this feeling will never leave!"

"Kaoru! Let's talk about this! Please!"

Kaoru stepped forward.

"It's too late for that!"

He lunged at her and pushed her to the ground.

"I love him, Haruhi!"

* * *

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&* **In The Limo **! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*

* * *

" Kaoru...What are you doing..." Hikaru thought to himself.

* * *

**Flashback **

* * *

"_Where could he be?" Hikaru asked as he wandered around the room._

_A piece of paper on their nightstand caught his eye._

_He picked up the paper. It read:_

_Hikaru, it hurts. This pain, I'm all alone. Why are you leaving me behind? What is so special about her? Why is she taking my place? Tell me. TELL ME! I need to know. Maybe, if I know, this ringing in my head will go away. Please...tell me._

* * *

#########################**End of Flashback **#################################

* * *

"Kaoru...What the hell is going through your mind?"

* * *

! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&* **Haruhi's House **! #$%^&*! #$%^&*! #$%^&*!

* * *

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruhi screamed.

Kaoru pulled the knife out of her arm. Then stabbed it right back in.

Kaoru was crying, as was Haruhi.

"I-I just want Hikaru to love me! I want this ringing in my head to stop!"

Hikaru burst through the door, then froze.

"K-Kaoru.? Kaoru! What the hell are you doing!?"

Hikaru pushed his twin off of Haruhi. He pulled off his shirt and wrapped it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

"Hikaru. Help me, please. I don't know what's going on anymore..."

"Why would I ever help you!? You almost killed her! You've lost your mind! I hate you!" Hikaru yelled.

The last three words echoed in Kaoru's ears. His eyes widened and he fell back to the ground.

Hikaru stopped, realizing what he had just said. He knew that if Kaoru were to say those words to him, he would lose it. And the state that Kaoru's in...Those words must have made it ten times worse for him.

"K-Kaoru...I-I'm-"

"You hate me...?" Kaoru whispered.

He picked the knife back up and rose it up to his chest.

"KAORU WAIT! I'M SORRY! IGNORE WHAT I SAID! PLEASE!"

"Kaoru! Stop! You don't have to do this!" Haruhi screamed.

But it was too late. He had already thrust the knife into his chest. He pulled it back out and continued to repeat those actions.

Hikaru ran up to him, knocked the knife out of his hands, and hugged him.

Blood dripped from Kaoru's chest and the corners of his mouth.

"I love you...Hikaru..." Kaoru whispered before passing out.

Hikaru lifted his brother into his arms.

"There's a hospital around the corner. We need to go, now!" Haruhi suggested.

* * *

%%%%%%%%% **%%%%%%%At the Hospital**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

* * *

"The girl's arm will heal up just fine." The doctor explained.

"That's great. But..."

"But...?"

"HOW IS HE?! HOW IS MY BROTHER?!"

"He pulled through somehow. I think he's awake. Would you like to go see him?"

"YES! Please!"

The doctor guided him to the room Kaoru was staying in

.

Hikaru ran to his brother's side.

Kaoru smiled weakly at him, then averted his eyes, not wanting to have to look at his brother.

"H-Hi...Hikaru..."

With the one glimpse Hikaru did see of his brother's eyes, he could tell that they were as weak as his smile. Seeing his brother in such a state made his eyes fill up with tears. And he began to cry.

"...Hikaru?"

Hikaru cupped up brother's face gently, and pulled him into a soft, yet passionate, kiss.

Finally, the ringing in Kaoru's head stopped.

Have you ever loved someone and realized that they don't love you back?

Or maybe you're in the position in which you love that person, but you shouldn't? And once you realize it, that once fluffy, happy feeling you get when you see them, would turn into fear. And you'd try to run from that feeling, but you can never escape it.

Well sometimes it's best to tell the one you love, that you love them.

It's your choice.


End file.
